


Strong Point

by tacos4two



Series: Tutelage [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Carrying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Revealed, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacos4two/pseuds/tacos4two
Summary: Prince Arthur and Merlin return to Camelot after a harrowing encounter with bandits at a tavern. As they recover together, they become closer than ever before.**This can be read on its own, but it is a sequel to my other story, Weak Spot. Please read the beginning notes if you do not read Weak Spot for some information to help with understanding.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Tutelage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587784
Comments: 38
Kudos: 743





	1. The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> **If you have not read Weak Spot, here's a very brief summary: Merlin and Arthur stopped at a tavern to rest while on a quest. Bandits attacked them and attempted to sexually assault Merlin. Arthur was able to stop them, and they escaped with a few cuts and bruises. In the end, Merlin and Arthur shared their first kiss, revealing their feelings for each other. They went to sleep, planning to leave for Camelot in the morning.
> 
> Well, here it is! I decided to post this separately so those who do not want to read about what happened in the previous story don't have to. This story is much less scary. Happy New Year!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Merlin!”

Arthur awoke with a start. He was having difficulty catching his breath, and his heart was beating rapidly. A cold sweat covered his body, shimmering in the dim rays of the rising sun.

Merlin stirred. His head was resting on Arthur’s chest, while his arms were curled snugly around his neck. “Mm… Arthur?” he mumbled, still half-asleep. “Wha’ is it?”

When Arthur didn’t respond, he added more urgently, “bandits?”

“No, Merlin. It’s nothing,” Arthur assured, combing his fingers through Merlin’s locks.

Merlin looked unconvinced. “I can feel your heart nearly beating out of your chest. If your shout didn’t wake me, this surely would have.” He lifted his head to place his chin on Arthur, looking at him curiously. “It’s something.”

Arthur sighed, giving in. “Just a dream.”

Merlin made a playful expression of surprise. “Ooh, a good one?” he inquired, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Letting out a quiet laugh, Arthur looked away. “Quite the opposite.”

The mischief melted off of Merlin’s face. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Arthur shook his head. “No. Not at the moment, at least,” he refused, pursing his lips. Merlin decided he wouldn’t push it. Arthur patted Merlin on the back, saying with more energy, “well, the sun’s up. We should start for Camelot.” Merlin groaned, burying his face in Arthur’s neck. “Come on, _rise and shine,_ Merlin,” he mocked his servant’s favorite wake-up phrase.

“It’s so far,” Merlin whined. Arthur rolled his eyes, attempting to sit up. However, Merlin kept his arms secured around his neck. 

“Merlin, let go of me.”

“No.”

Arthur exhaled dramatically. “All right. You leave me no choice,” he warned, using the same voice he uses when condemning someone to the dungeons. Unsure of what to expect, Merlin simply held on tighter. Strong arms wrapped underneath his legs and around his back, then he was no longer on the stiff ground. Arthur adjusted his grip on Merlin and began heading towards Camelot. Merlin was smiling ear to ear.

“Wow. I could get used to this,” Merlin chirped, pleasantly surprised Arthur hadn’t manhandled him away or subjected him to some other torment. As Arthur does.

“Oh, yeah?” Arthur chuckled wryly. “Who died and made you prince?”

“Hmm,” Merlin replied, in such a Merlin way that Arthur knew he was about to say something half-witted. “I believe that would be you. Last night, when I kissed you.”

Arthur tried to appear unamused. “I--that…” he stammered. “You wish, Merlin,” he finished lamely. Merlin didn’t miss the slight color that creeped onto Arthur’s cheeks. It was adorable. He will never forget Arthur’s sheer awe when their lips met. Seeing him enamored--genuinely enamored--was new and exciting. Sure, he and Arthur shared some overly-friendly exchanges before, but that was when they both thought that all they were, and all they could be, was master and servant. Specifically, Merlin felt as if he had been reading too much into Arthur’s fondness. Now he felt like he was in a fairytale. Everything had changed, yet nothing had changed. Arthur interrupted his thoughts as he grumbled, “and I’m fairly certain it was the other way around.”

“I’m fairly certain it was not,” Merlin retorted. But he needed proof for that claim. He gave Arthur a peck on the cheek, and Arthur stumbled, nearly tripping over a tree root.

“ _Mer_ lin!”

“See!”

“I’ll drop you.”

“Please don't.”

Arthur dipped Merlin sideways so his head was nearly touching the fallen leaves below. Merlin squealed, holding on to Arthur like his life depended on it. Arthur pulled him back upright, snickering at his expense. Merlin couldn’t help the laughs that bubbled up within him.

As Arthur continued walking, Merlin studied his face. “In all seriousness, Arthur, how long have you truly known?”

Arthur shot him a glance. “Known what?”

“That you fancied me,” Merlin smiled.

Arthur mirrored his expression, shaking his head bashfully. Merlin seemed intent on embarrassing him today, but that was nothing new. And neither was his infatuation with him. “Let’s see… ever since a little farm boy marched into Camelot and used ‘prat’ and ‘my lord’ in the same sentence.” It felt strange to finally admit out loud, especially to that farm boy, of all people.

Merlin was speechless for a moment. His jaw dropped a little. “For that long?!”

“Yes, Merlin. Is that really so surprising?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, making eye contact.

“Yes, it is, Arthur! I’m not sure you remember, but you tried to _kill me_ shortly after that!” Merlin exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch.

Arthur shrugged. “Fair point. But in my defense, I wasn’t quite sure how to deal with those feelings. And if you were dead, I suppose I wouldn’t have to,” he smirked. Merlin tilted his head and frowned, visibly unimpressed. “Oh, please, Merlin. We both knew I wasn’t actually going to kill you.” Merlin’s nose crinkled in doubt.

Then, Merlin let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m just upset that I worked myself to exhaustion while traveling with you for all these years, when I could have simply had you carry me across Albion.”

Arthur snorted. “Don’t get too comfortable. You _are_ still my servant, you know.”

“How could I forget when you remind me at every chance you get, sire?” Merlin chided, and Arthur grinned. Leaning his head on Arthur’s shoulder, he watched the tall trees pass by them. Twigs snapped and leaves crunched under the weight of Arthur’s boots. The sky was a bright red-orange that was fading to blue as the sun continued to climb. A question had been burning in Merlin’s mind. “Arthur… why did you wait so long to let me know? Surely it was clear that I returned your affections,” he murmured.

Arthur paused. A moment passed. Then another. Merlin heard Arthur swallow hard. “I suppose I was... afraid,” Arthur finally admitted. His voice was heavy with vulnerability, a rare sound to hear. “Afraid of destroying the way things are between us. Afraid of making you feel uncomfortable in my presence,” he elaborated. “I couldn’t bear for that to happen. As for your fondness, I had somehow convinced myself it was simply you being a rather uncommonly dedicated servant.” Arthur tilted his head, resting his cheek on the top of Merlin’s head. “But yesterday,” his voice was strained, and Merlin stiffened slightly in his arms, “I discovered that I am much more afraid of losing you. In more than one sense of the word. Obviously, I cannot bear losing you to death. But I cannot bear losing you to someone else, as well.”

“Nor I you,” Merlin agreed somberly, nuzzling against Arthur. Arthur gave him a squeeze.

“And what prevented you from telling me?” Arthur returned the question.

Merlin’s hair tickled Arthur’s cheek as he shook his head lightly. “I couldn’t risk you banishing me.” He sighed faintly. “I need to be by your side, no matter what. And not just because I want to be.”

Arthur hummed. “What’s that supposed to mean, Merlin?”

“You’ll understand someday,” Merlin promised cryptically. A bittersweet feeling washed over him. It was a dream come true: Arthur earnestly and unashamedly loved him. But did he, really? He was unaware who Merlin truly was. If he found out, would this all disappear? The dilemma Merlin faced while hiding his admiration was not yet over. He was stuck exactly where he had started. Indeed, everything had changed, yet nothing had changed.

⁂

Merlin had dozed off in Arthur’s arms. Arthur let him be, certain he needed the rest after everything that occurred yesterday. When he awoke, Merlin promptly apologized and insisted on walking on his own to give Arthur’s sore arms a break. As they trekked, they grazed on some bread, cheese, and dried meat from Merlin’s small satchel. Finally, they arrived at Camelot as the sun was approaching the horizon, painting the city with a warm, peachy glow.

They headed straight for Gaius’ room. When they reached it, Merlin slowly creaked the door open, crossing his arms to hide the split in his tunic. Gaius was sitting at the table. He looked up from the old book he was reading.

“ _Merlin_?” he blurted. Merlin beamed. Gaius stood up and approached him, clearly perturbed by his abrupt return. Arthur popped his head in beside Merlin. “Sire?” Gaius added, relieved that it wasn’t only Merlin who came back. He looked them up and down skeptically. “What happened to you two?” he asked, his voice thick with concern.

“We ran into a spot of trouble at a tavern,” Merlin briefly explained. He nudged Arthur forward. “Arthur’s head is hurt. It doesn’t seem like it affected his brain, as he answered all of the questions I asked correctly, and his left hand--I think it needs stitching, but I didn’t have the necessary tools,” he babbled as Gaius motioned for them to sit on a cot.

Gaius leaned towards Arthur to get a better look at his head wound, but Arthur held up a hand, halting him. “No, no. Merlin first. He’s in far worse shape than I am.”

“But sire--”

“I insist,” Arthur commanded with a nod. Merlin shot him a disgruntled look. Gaius turned to Merlin, grimacing at the dark discolorations on his face. He very lightly ran a finger down the bridge of Merlin’s nose, and Merlin let out a quiet hiss of pain. Arthur winced as if he had felt it too.

“Well, it’s certainly broken,” Gaius assessed, then carefully turned Merlin’s head and did the same to the large bruise on his cheek. “Luckily, it seems your cheekbone is not.” He lifted Merlin’s chin, studying the small cut underneath it. He sighed. “There is not much that can be done for your nose, but I’ll apply some medicine to assist in the healing process.” Shifting his attention to Arthur, he inquired, “and where was this tavern located?”

“East of Camelot,” Arthur replied, and Gaius hummed, parting Arthur’s hair.

“This wound is fairly clean. Nicely done, Merlin,” he acknowledged. Merlin nodded. “But I would be cautious as to not reopen it, sire. And how do you feel? Any lightheadedness, nausea, or difficulty focusing?”

“None, Gaius.”

“Good. Let’s see that hand,” Gaius said, and Arthur raised his left hand. Although Merlin had washed his neckerchief in the river last night after cleaning the laceration, fresh blood had already seeped back into it. Gaius gingerly untied the cloth, which was more red than blue now. The lesion was much deeper than he had anticipated. “This will need stitching. May I ask how you got this?”

Arthur looked elsewhere. “I... grabbed a sword.”

“You do realize that swords have grips, my lord?” Gaius teased, causing a small smile to appear on Arthur’s face. Despite his tomfoolery, Gaius was increasingly concerned with how the pair had gotten involved in such a violent conflict. He gathered his stitching and disinfecting supplies and warned, “this will be painful, sire.” Arthur gave a nod, and Gaius got to work. Arthur toughed it out impressively.

After he finished, he wrapped his hand in gauze. “Are there any other injuries that I should know about?” Gaius asked. Merlin had not paid much attention to the damage he suffered underneath his tunic, but he would be lying if he said his stomach wasn’t hurting.

He uncrossed his arms and his tunic fell open, revealing some bruising directly under his ribcage. “I, uh, took a blow to the gut,” Merlin informed him. Gaius squinted suspiciously at his shredded tunic. The tear was too clean and straight to be a consequence of a scuffle, not to mention how whatever had sliced it avoided his skin.

Frowning, Gaius noted, “internal bleeding is a possibility. Lay down, and I’ll check.” Merlin turned himself and laid back, his head landing on Arthur’s thigh. Arthur didn’t move. Gaius raised an eyebrow. He began skillfully applying pressure to areas of Merlin’s stomach. Merlin drew a sharp breath, and Arthur wished he could soothingly thread his fingers through Merlin’s hair. “I don’t believe there is internal damage, but if the pain worsens, let me know immediately,” Gaius instructed.

Merlin righted himself. “I will, Gaius.”

“I should inspect the rest of your torso as well,” the physician said, beyond worried for his boy. Merlin hesitated, then he shed his tunic and jacket. Distinctly finger-shaped bruises coiled around his thin arms. Scratches akin to claw marks traveled down his sides from his ribs to the hem of his trousers. And the skin around his wrists was rubbed raw. Arthur couldn’t rip his eyes away from the markings. Involuntarily, a grunt of displeasure vibrated from the back of his throat, and he quickly cleared his throat to mask it. All of the fury and guilt that had consumed him came crashing back, like someone had poured salt into an open wound.

Gaius was taken aback. “Merlin… what did they do to you?” He feared the worst. It wasn’t difficult to connect the dots. Merlin tensed, and Arthur slid his hand over Merlin’s on the cot. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over Merlin’s knuckles. Merlin curled his fingers around Arthur’s calloused ones.

“Nothing. They just, they were…” Merlin was staring at nothing on the floor. “They tried to…” The words died in his throat. His grip on Arthur was painfully tight now, but Arthur didn’t mind.

Gaius tenderly placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, and Merlin looked up. “I understand,” Gaius said softly.

Raising his voice slightly, Merlin asserted, “but they didn’t. Arthur managed to stop them.”

The remorse was eating Arthur alive. “I sincerely apologize, Gaius. They harmed him in order to torment me. I should have done a better job of protecting him. You have my word that I will do so in the future.”

Gaius closed his eyes for a moment. “Merlin is lucky to have you, sire. I know he will do the same for you.” He pulled Merlin into a gentle embrace. “And I’m relieved you’re safe, Merlin.” Letting go of Arthur’s hand, Merlin returned the hug, murmuring his thanks. Gaius wrapped an arm around Arthur, tugging him into them. “You as well, Arthur,” he added with a smile. Merlin and Arthur were grinning. Patting their backs, Gaius pulled away.

He picked a vial off the shelf and set in on the table in front of the pair. It was only halfway full of paste. “Apply what’s left of this to any bruising and cuts. It’ll help lower the swelling and speed up the healing,” he explained. “I need to fetch some herbs to make more. Don’t even think about going anywhere,” he commanded, pointing a finger at them, and they nodded in sync. Gaius grabbed his basket and hurried out the door.

Merlin slipped off of the cot and reached for the vial, but Arthur was quicker. Arthur plopped down in the chair, rolling the vial between his thumb and forefinger. Merlin gave him one of those annoyed ‘why?’ looks, and Arthur grinned.

“Come here,” Arthur coaxed with a beckoning motion. Merlin huffed and dragged his feet to stand directly in front of him. Arthur’s hands were suddenly on Merlin’s hips, dragging him down. Merlin collapsed onto Arthur’s lap, legs spread on either side of him.

“Arthur!” he barked, taken by surprise. He tried to stand back up, but Arthur kept him planted with his hands on his thighs. Merlin gawked at him.

“What? I’m simply doing what Gaius instructed,” Arthur feigned innocence. He pulled the cork out of the vial and poured some of the medicine onto his hand. Merlin’s cheek was hot to the touch as he rubbed the mixture into the purpled skin there. He looked Merlin in the eyes, and Merlin’s eyelids fluttered a few times before he reservedly averted his eyes. _Cute,_ Arthur thought, for what was probably the millionth time in his life.

Merlin was beyond flustered. He was acutely aware of the closeness of their groins as he straddled Arthur. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he kept them balled in fists on his thighs. As Arthur moved to work on his nose, he closed his eyes. Then, Arthur’s fingers were gone. Merlin peeked one eye open.

Arthur was smiling at him. “Relax, Merlin.”

“How can I relax when someone could walk through that door at any moment and see me straddling the prince of Camelot?” he retorted under his breath.

Arthur shrugged. “If that moment comes, then you’ll think of something, I’m sure.” Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur nonchalantly started applying the medicine to his left arm. After that, he did the same to the right. He paid particular attention to the friction burn on his wrist, holding Merlin’s hand and bringing it closer to his face. Then, he peered up at Merlin, and pressed his lips against the back of his hand.

Merlin melted. Arthur was making one too many of his fantasies come true right now. Arthur didn’t stop. He moved up Merlin’s arm, kissing his forearm, bicep, shoulder, neck, then arrived at his lips. Goosebumps arose on Merlin’s skin. The kiss was chaste, and Arthur continued tending to his wounds.

He stroked his medicined fingers over the scratches on Merlin’s side, and Merlin stifled a giggle. Arthur paused, glancing at him, then resumed. A hearty chuckle erupted from Merlin, and he pushed Arthur’s hand away.

“Stop! That tickles.”

Arthur’s eyes squinted with a smile, but he held up his hands in surrender. The moment Merlin let his guard down, Arthur’s fingers were back on his sides, tickling him while avoiding his injuries. Merlin was reduced to a mess of laughs as he tried to squirm out of Arthur’s reach.

“I knew it!” Merlin shouted between laughs, and Arthur was chuckling deviously. Finally, he managed to pin down Arthur’s arms. “You… are such a prat,” he panted.

“I know,” Arthur said, leaning in to smooch him. “But let me finish this.” He emptied the vial and slowly spread the medicine over the bruising on Merlin’s stomach. His hand shrewdly traveled upwards, and Arthur brushed his fingers over his nipple. Merlin’s breath hitched.

“Arthur. Gaius should be back any moment now,” he hissed.

“Stop worrying about that,” Arthur murmured. He gave Merlin’s nipple a playful squeeze, eliciting a small sound from him.

“A-Arthur! The door isn’t--”

“That’s an order, Merlin.”

That sent heat straight to Merlin’s groin. He stared at Arthur, stupefied. His face was dusted red. Arthur had spoken those words to him before, which usually ended with him feeling frustrated, not aroused. Context changes everything, he supposed.

“ _Oh_?” Arthur raised his eyebrows with a wicked grin. “Note taken.”

Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder in embarrassment. “Shut up,” he muttered.

“Don’t be coy,” Arthur urged, prying Merlin’s face off of him. “You’re adorable,” he said in earnest. Merlin was convinced Arthur was trying to kill him. Arthur captured his lips and slid his hands down his bare back. He nibbled on Merlin’s bottom lip. When he reached the hem of Merlin’s breeches, he wasted no time slipping his hands inside. Merlin intertwined his fingers in Arthur’s soft hair, deepening the kiss. Arthur firmly gripped his ass, and Merlin rolled his hips, grinding against Arthur. 

They heard a creak and Merlin lept back from Arthur as if he’d burned him. Arthur crossed his legs. Sure enough, Gaius was standing in the doorway, his basket full of herbs. 

“That was--we were--I was just… you know. Getting a closer look at his wound,” Merlin sputtered pitifully.

“I see,” Gaius replied, unconcerned, and closed the door behind him. Merlin looked down at Arthur: he was biting his hand, his shoulders bouncing with silent laughter. Merlin kicked him in the foot. Gaius began unloading the plants onto the table. “Did you utilize the rest of the medicine?”

“Pretty much. We just need some more for Arthur now,” Merlin replied, and Gaius nodded, starting to grind a few leaves. Having a short, speechless conversation with Arthur, Merlin retreated to his room. With a glow of his eyes, he retrieved his favorite blue tunic from the clothesline it had been drying on. He slipped into it, reveling in the small victory that it was not the one that had been destroyed by the bandits. He fastened a crimson neckerchief around his neck and adjusted it so it laid properly. Running a hand through his hair, he took a couple of deep breaths.

When he stepped back into the main room, Arthur and Gaius were talking casually. Arthur had removed his tunic and was applying the medicine to his bruised, muscular arms. Merlin swiped some of the paste off of Arthur’s fingers and dabbed it onto the cut on Arthur’s head. Then, he washed out the vial and filled it with the new remedy Gaius had prepared. “Is there anything else you need, Gaius?”

Gaius smiled. “I don’t believe so. You’re free to go.”

“Thank you, Gaius,” Arthur uttered as he stood up. Merlin helped him back into his tunic. Then, they headed out of the door. Not a moment later, Merlin was back.

“Forgot my jacket,” he notified Gaius, hurrying over to the piece of clothing and slipping his arms into it. He started for the exit.

“Merlin.”

Merlin stopped. He knew that tone all too well. He slowly turned on his heel to face Gaius. Gaius was staring at him, mouth in a thin line and eyebrows raised. Merlin copied his expression. Neither of them moved for a few moments. Gaius lowered his head a bit, a smile growing on his face. Merlin’s apprehension dissipated, and he chuckled.

Gaius patted Merlin on the shoulder. “I was wondering how much longer it would take you two,” he congratulated. Merlin tilted his head.

“You knew before?”

“I haven’t gone blind yet, Merlin. I think I knew before either of you did,” Gaius scoffed. Then, his face turned more serious. “I’ve been wanting to ask you… at the tavern, did you use--”

“No,” Merlin interrupted, “I couldn’t. Arthur definitely would have seen.”

Gaius pursed his lips, contemplating. “You trust him, do you not?”

Merlin nodded. “With my life.”

“Then perhaps it is time, don’t you think?” Gaius offered. He didn’t want to pressure the young warlock, but it pained him to know that all of their suffering at that tavern could have been avoided. And he firmly believed that their bond was unbreakable, even more so now that they had admitted their true feelings for one another. Merlin blinked a few times, deep in thought. He was unconsciously wringing his hands.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s restless call came from down the hall.

Gaius rubbed his shoulder and let go. Merlin turned to leave.

“Oh, Merlin?” Gaius said and handed him a small vial filled with a clear substance.

Merlin’s face wrinkled in confusion. “What’s this?”

“Use it to make things slicker,” Gaius explained. Merlin gave a puzzled smile and was about to ask what he meant by that, but…

“ _Oh_ ,” he mouthed. Blush spread from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. “That’s-very-kind-thank-you-Gaius” spilled out of his mouth with no pauses as he shoved the bottle in his pocket. Merlin practically ran out the door.

“Be safe! Have fun!” Gaius hollered after him.

When Merlin caught up to Arthur, the prince snickered at him. “Your face is redder than your neckerchief. What happened?”

“Let’s just say Gaius knows about us,” he huffed, dragging his hand down his face. “Thanks to you,” he complained and bumped into Arthur.

“Well, that’s good!” Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, making him sway. “Now he won’t be worried when you don’t come home tonight.” Merlin was convinced he was going to keel over from embarrassment any moment now.


	2. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One feast after another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as Merlin closed the door in Arthur’s chambers, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist from behind. “Fiiinally,” he drawled out.

Merlin turned to face him. “You are beyond impatient, sire,” he noted, draping his arms over Arthur’s shoulders.

“No, no. You don’t get to say that when I had to lie in wait for over a day, just because you were too much of a princess to go at it in the woods,” Arthur argued. Merlin simply squinted at him.

“Do you even know what the word ‘romantic’ means, Arthur?” Merlin taunted. Arthur pouted and bobbed his head. It was a fair observation: romance was not his strong suit. He heard Merlin murmur something that sounded dangerously close to “you’re hopeless” before he sealed his lips with Arthur’s.

The door flew open, and before Arthur could even think, Merlin was holding his jaw open with his fingers in his mouth.

“Ah?” Arthur tried, befuddled.

“No, sire, I don’t see anything wrong with your tooth. But I’ll ask Gaius for a potion to ease the pain,” Merlin devised keenly, pulling away and folding his hands behind his back.

“Arthur,” a fierce voiced boomed. Arthur turned to see Uther standing at the entrance to his chambers. “Why are you back so soon?” he demanded.  
  
“I apologize, father. We… my servant and I were wounded, so we ended the quest,” Arthur replied obediently, his voice more reserved. Uther’s cold eyes flicked to Merlin.

“And a few bruises warranted ceasing the entire quest?” Uther spat, making no effort to hide his callousness.

A flame ignited within Arthur. “It was more than a _few bruises_ , and proper treatment was beyond our capabilities. It was necessary we returned to Gaius,” he snapped.

The king stared at him, and Arthur did not falter. Uther sighed. “Then you will be attending our feast with the young Lord Dugard tonight. Come as soon as you’re dressed. And do not be late,” he commanded, not awaiting a response as he slammed the door behind him. Arthur turned back to Merlin, and Merlin gave him a sympathetic look.

Arthur exhaled in relief. ”I’m impressed, Merlin. Your quick thinking was much better that time,” he praised, omitting “thank goodness.” Merlin bowed with a grin.

“I’ll prepare your clothes,” Merlin said as he walked over to Arthur’s wardrobe. Arthur flopped down face-first onto his bed, groaning loudly.

“We were so close. Let’s just skip it,” he whined, muffled by his bedsheets.

“Arthur…” Merlin tried comforting. “I really don’t think we should make your father any angrier,” he reasoned while folding a soft, finely-crafted shirt. Arthur grunted. “Come on. Time to change.” Arthur didn’t move. Merlin smiled. Arthur really was spoiled rotten. He made his way over to Arthur and began tugging at his wrists. “Up you get,” he coaxed. Arthur flipped onto his back and yanked Merlin’s hand in one swift motion, causing Merlin to tumble onto him with a shocked shout. Merlin was thrilled, but he had to remain disciplined. “Arthur, no. Not yet.”

“Meeerlin, why are you doing this?” Arthur fussed.

Uther was scary enough when he wasn’t angry. “To save your life, my lord. Now let’s go,” he urged, gripping Arthur’s hands to pull him off the bed. Arthur finally complied. Merlin dressed him as fast as possible, hoping to create more alone time for them later.

⁂

The feast was bustling with chatter and laughter as lords and knights exchanged tales of their travels. Candles flickered, filling the room with calm light. The smell of turkey, apples, and potatoes wafted through the air. Merlin scanned the crowd, looking for anyone who needed their cup refilled with wine. Arthur sat next to Uther, holding a conversation with his father and the man next to him. Every so often, he would look up, searching for Merlin. They would exchange smiles when their eyes met.

A young man called Merlin over, holding out his glass. Merlin graciously poured the wine into it. The man looked at Merlin, and Merlin looked back. He could not have been much older than Arthur.

“What is your name?” the man asked, slurring his words a bit.

“Uh, Merlin,” he replied, caught off guard as he was usually ignored by visitors at feasts.

“I am Lord Francis Dugard,” he introduced. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Merlin.”

Merlin dipped his head. “You as well, your grace.” He backed away, returning to work. It seemed like barely any time had passed before Lord Dugard was beckoning him over again. And again. And yet again. Quite frankly, Merlin was getting miffed. _Someone sure doesn’t know their limit_ , he insulted silently. Eventually, he noticed Arthur motioning him over. He leaned over Arthur’s shoulder and refilled his cup.

“What _have_ you been doing, Merlin? I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages,” Arthur griped.

“Sorry, our lovely guest, Lord _Drunkard,_ was keeping me tied up,” Merlin jeered. Arthur laughed aloud, shaking his head. Merlin’s complete disregard for royalty was incredible. A knight raised his cup in Merlin’s direction. “Duty calls,” Merlin sighed. He gave Arthur’s shoulder a pat before he headed over. Arthur followed him with his eyes, paying no mind to what his father was going on about. After the knight, Merlin rounded the table to serve, unsurprisingly, Lord Dugard once more. Arthur was wondering if it was time they kindly cut the young lord off. He turned to tell his father but halted as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Lord Dugard had motioned for Merlin to lean closer and whispered something in his ear. Arthur’s brows furrowed, and Merlin’s lip curled in disgust. Merlin turned away, and the lord was grinning drunkenly. Then, Lord Dugard reached out his hand and squeezed Merlin’s bum, causing Merlin to flinch, the pitcher slipping out of his hand.

Arthur shoved himself away from the table, wine spilling and silverware clattering onto the ground. He stormed over to the lord, unsheathing his sword along the way. Arthur planted his hand on Lord Dugard’s chest and forced him backwards, sending him and his chair crashing down. The room fell deadly silent. Arthur’s face was pinched in resentment and his chest heaved as he pointed his sword at the lord’s throat. Lord Dugard tried to back away, but Arthur only moved closer.

“ _Arthur_!” Uther yelled, his voice echoing loudly. Arthur did not react.

“Touch my servant again, and mark my words, it will be the last thing you ever do.” Arthur was so irate that the threat came out sounding eerily calm. He retracted his sword and secured it at his hip, walking away from Lord Dugard without sparing a glance. He gripped Merlin’s elbow tightly and started dragging him towards the doors. Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw Uther kneeling next to the lord while the rest of the party was watching him and Arthur leave.

Even once they were in the halls, Arthur did not let go of Merlin. Merlin was absolutely astounded. “Arthur, what the hell were you thinking? I am as furious as you are, trust me. And I appreciate it. I really do. But going so far as to threaten his life? He’s a lord of another kingdom! You could have started a _war_ , Arthur!” Arthur remained silent, marching along. “And you still might! We need to go back and apologize this instant.” Arthur conveyed no intention of doing so as he rounded the corner to his chambers. “Not to mention your father. He’s going to have your head for that!” He shoved open his bedroom door and kicked it closed behind them. Then, he released Merlin. “Arthur, are you even listening to me?” Arthur dragged his chair over and propped it against the door. “We really should--”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur finally said, but it had no bite. He approached Merlin, their noses nearly touching. “Apologize? Sparing his life was mercy enough.”

“Arthur--” Merlin started, but Arthur grabbed his face with both hands and cut him off with a hungry kiss. It was different from any of their prior kisses: it was desperate and fervent, as if Arthur was starving and only Merlin could satisfy him. Merlin leaned into him, lapping at his mouth. He could taste the saltiness of the turkey and sweetness of the grapes he had been eating. Arthur peeled off Merlin’s jacket and slowly crowded him until his back made contact with the wall. He undid Merlin’s belt with some trouble and threw it somewhere to the side. Merlin’s mind caught up with him, and he skillfully did the same to Arthur’s belt. Their lips separated and Arthur panted as he gazed fiercely into Merlin’s half-closed eyes. He tugged Merlin’s tunic up from the bottom. Merlin raised his arms to help Arthur slide it off.

Before Merlin could do the same to Arthur’s tunic, Arthur captured his lips again. Arthur’s hands slid down Merlin’s waist, caressing the curve of his ass. He bent down slightly and grabbed Merlin’s thighs from behind, and hauled him into the air. Merlin made a sound, which vibrated into his lips. He wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist and grabbed a handful of his hair. Arthur pressed him harder against the wall, grinding against his groin. Merlin broke the kiss with a quiet moan and touched his forehead to Arthur’s, the coolness of his coronet meeting his heated skin. That was the most amazing sound Arthur had ever heard, and he decided he wanted to hear more this instant.

He eagerly carried Merlin to his bed and practically jumped onto it. Merlin lowered his legs to Arthur’s knees. Arthur brushed his hands over Merlin’s chest and nipped at Merlin’s neck. He muttered something against his skin. Merlin didn’t catch it, but one of the words sounded suspiciously like “mine.” He winced. Merlin didn’t want this to stop, but he was concerned for Arthur.

Gently lifting Arthur’s head with his hands, he stroked a thumb over Arthur’s cheek. “Arthur, as much as I’m enjoying this, I need to know: are you all right?” Arthur’s eyes were wide, their blue depths appearing much paler as the moonlight illuminated them. He opened his mouth, then he closed it. His eyes misted over, and he dropped his head on to Merlin’s chest.

He was silent for a moment. “To be honest, I’m… I’m not dealing with what happened yesterday as well as I had thought,” Arthur admitted. His throat was tight. Merlin stroked his hand over Arthur’s hair, silently encouraging him to keep talking. “My sleep was overrun with these--these horrid nightmares. So, when that _lord,_ ” Arthur spat out the word in disgust, “touched you, all of these emotions just... suffocated me. Most of all, at that tavern,” he took in a shaky breath, “Merlin, I’ve never felt so weak and powerless before.”As he listened, Merlin’s eyes started burning. “If I hadn’t been lucky enough to break free…” he trailed off. “Well, it made me painfully aware that I cannot always safeguard you.” Arthur sighed and lifted his head. “I’m at a loss for what to do.”

Seeing his fearless prince so daunted left Merlin heartbroken. Not to mention, he felt responsible for Arthur’s suffering. Gaius’ earlier words echoed in his mind. “Arthur,” Merlin said sweetly, his vision blurred with unshed tears, “you are the strongest, boldest, and most courageous man I know. You cannot doubt yourself because some pathetic ruffians decided that six men against two was a fair fight.” Merlin took a deep breath. He could easily end all of Arthur’s anguish right now. Arthur had just poured his heart out to Merlin, why shouldn’t he do the same? He chose his next words carefully. “I need you to understand that I am the last person you need to be worried about.”

“Merlin, we’ve been over this.” Arthur was shaking his head discontentedly. “You’re not some disposable servant, and you mean the world to me. So yes, I am going to worry about you.”

“That’s not what I mean, Arthur. I know I seem incapable and, you’re right, I absolutely am with a sword. But I still have been protecting us, and I will continue to do so until the end of time.” Arthur was squinting at him as if he was speaking a different language. “Just… watch,” Merlin prompted. His heart was racing. He could hardly believe he was about to do this. Plenty of outcomes ran through his head, most of them ending with his own painful death. But this was Arthur. He trusted him. And he loved him.

Merlin cupped his hands in front of Arthur’s face and softly incanted. With a golden glow of his eyes, he slowly opened his hands, revealing a small daisy.

Guardedly, he raised his eyes to Arthur’s face. Arthur’s jaw was slack, and he was wearing an unreadable expression. Merlin smiled uneasily and picked up the flower, tucking it behind Arthur’s right ear.

“ _Magic_?!” Arthur shouted in awe.

Merlin’s finger flew to Arthur’s lips. “Shhh! Yes, Arthur, magic! Thank you for letting all of Camelot know.”

“You’re a sorcerer!” Arthur exclaimed, quieter this time. “I knew there was something about you, Merlin! This--this explains so much. I’d begun to believe I was losing my mind!”

Merlin was beaming with sheer joy. He had not anticipated a giddily shocked Arthur, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. However, he feared he spoke too soon when Arthur’s expression suddenly sobered. Merlin gulped.

“All this time…” He looked at Merlin with betrayal in his eyes, and that hurt more than anything. “Why did you keep the truth from me?”

“I didn’t want to, Arthur. But… we have a king who executes anyone even suspected of practicing magic. And, well, you _are_ his son. I told you before that I cannot risk being ripped from your side. Yes, I lied to you. But it was all for you. Can you really blame me for being cautious?” Merlin’s defense came out sounding a bit harsh, which was not his intention. But he was slightly irked that the years of hardships he endured were being invalidated.

Arthur collected his thoughts and feelings, biting his lip. He was upset that Merlin had not fully trusted him, but the sorcerer certainly had good reason. And why should that matter now that he had revealed his secret, the ultimate form of trust? Additionally, the fact that Merlin could have swiftly saved himself at the tavern, but chose not to, _for him,_ spoke more than words. Arthur already felt remorseful for his accusation. “No, I cannot blame you,” he whispered, picking up Merlin’s hand, and wrapped both of his hands around it. “I’m sorry, Merlin. I cannot fathom how hard it must have been to spend all these years living in fear. And to secretly sacrifice so much for me… your selflessness truly knows no bounds.” He gave Merlin’s hand a squeeze. “I appreciate that you confided in me. And that you’re still Merlin, despite everything.”

Merlin flashed a grin somehow brighter than any one Arthur had ever seen. He pushed himself up from the bed and threw his arms around Arthur, squeezing him tightly. “Thank you, Arthur!” he burst blissfully. “I cannot describe what a relief this is!” Merlin exhaled dramatically.

Arthur had a smile so wide that his cheeks hurt. “I’m delighted for you, Merlin. But promise me one thing,” he pried Merlin off of him, holding him by the shoulders, “no more secrets. You need not bear your burdens alone.”

The joy never left Merlin’s face. “I promise,” he vowed. “And promise me you will do the same, Arthur. Your troubles are my troubles.”

“I promise,” Arthur smiled warmly. “Now, let me see that magic again.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows, still astonished to hear those words coming out of Arthur’s mouth. “As you wish, my lord,” Merlin hummed. He articulated the same spell, and Arthur marveled at his glittering eyes. Merlin tucked the new daisy behind his own ear, smiling playfully. “Now we match!”

Arthur chuckled, pushing Merlin back down on the bed, leaning over him. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more adorable. Also, those golden eyes of yours are extremely alluring,” Arthur flirted, drawing out the final word. Merlin batted his eyes, then they lit up again. Arthur felt his tunic sliding up his back and jumped. “Whoa!” he blurted before realizing it was Merlin’s magic. He raised his arms, and his tunic flew to the other side of the room. “You scared me, Merlin, I thought someone else was behind me! This is going to take some getting used to,” Arthur babbled, and Merlin simply snickered at his expense.

He dragged his hands down Arthur’s muscular torso, something he had always desired to do but could only get away with brief touches when dressing him. He ran his fingers over his battle scars, bewildered that Arthur could ever view himself as weak. Arthur was watching him fondly. He lowered himself onto Merlin and planted kisses painstakingly slowly from his plump lips, down his neck, to his pec. He licked curiously at his nipple, and Merlin’s chest jumped. Arthur closed his mouth around it, sucking lightly, and rolled the other one between his fingers. Merlin’s back lifted off the bed slightly, his breathing picking up. Arthur ground his pelvis down and felt Merlin already stiffening. He hummed appreciatively at his responsiveness.

Arthur pulled back and excitedly began tugging down Merlin’s trousers. Merlin lifted his hips to make it easier for Arthur to remove them. Merlin’s socks and boots slipped off with them, and Arthur tossed them away. His eyes consumed every part of Merlin, and what a sight it was to behold. Merlin sprawled out, fully naked, surrounded by the sheets of his own bed, and gazing expectantly up at him. “It’s about time I got to see you like this. Wow, Merlin,” Arthur purred.

Merlin’s face warmed at his words as his member gave an interested twitch. He was used to Arthur being the only one in the nude, so having the situation reversed was… exhilarating. Arthur met his lips again and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s dick. The touch was like fire. Merlin gasped into Arthur’s mouth, bucking into his hand. Arthur smiled against his lips. “Of course the sheltered farm boy would be this eager,” he teased, despite the fact that he was already awfully hard as well.

“You--” Merlin tried, but the word morphed into a sweet sigh as Arthur began pumping his hand. Arthur sucked on Merlin’s neck, leaving his mark. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Merlin’s dick, slick with pre-come, and Merlin was practically panting, fingers clenching Arthur’s bed sheets. Arthur’s hand was now sliding with more ease, so he sped up his ministrations. Merlin was undone: his cheeks were full of color, lips parted as he breathed, eyes glossed over with lust. 

Merlin gripped Arthur’s back. “Sire, please--I,” he groaned, “I won’t last.”

Arthur let go immediately and blinked. “Sire?” he repeated. He didn’t… dislike it. Merlin hadn’t even noticed. He tried to catch his breath for a moment.

“Habit,” Merlin dismissed. “Maybe removing that will help,” Merlin noted, looking at Arthur’s coronet. He used his magic to raise the elegant headpiece off of Arthur’s head, gently maneuvering it to the table.

The corners of Arthur’s cheeks curved upwards. “Magicking a crown off of a prince’s head. I’m pretty sure that constitutes a few forms of treason,” Arthur advised. Merlin shrugged, chuckling softly. He reached for Arthur’s breeches, efficiently removing the rest of his clothing. Although he had seen Arthur naked countless times before, seeing him erect had remained a vision of his fantasies, until now. 

“I’ve thought this many times, but I think it’s finally proper for me to say: you’re breathtaking, Arthur,” Merlin professed, grinning when Arthur flushed. “Oh, wait a moment.” He remembered the vial Gaius had given him. Calling forth his magic, he slipped the vial out of his pocket on the floor and whisked it to his hand.

Arthur looked baffled. “What’s that?”

“A gift from... Gaius. It makes stuff slippery,” Merlin frowned, recalling the awkward encounter.

Arthur laughed at him. “Gaius! We’ll have to thank him later.”

“Yeah, right. I’ll leave that to you,” Merlin sneered.

Arthur shook his head, pouring the contents of the vial onto his hand. He let the heavy liquid drip onto Merlin’s member, and Merlin flinched from its coolness against his heated skin. It slowly traveled down to his hole. Arthur gave Merlin’s dick another tug as he rubbed his fingers over his entrance. “You ready?”

Merlin nodded, and Arthur carefully worked a slick finger into him. As expected, he was extremely tight, but Arthur took his time and ensured Merlin was comfortable every step of the way. He added a second finger, spreading him wider. When Arthur curled his fingers a certain way, a jolt of pleasure ran through Merlin’s entire body, and he groaned. As Athur continued, he hit that spot a few more times, and Merlin was already achingly hard again. Arthur’s fingers did not seem like enough anymore.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin begged, “I want you.”

Arthur wasted no time, beyond aroused by now. He slipped his fingers out of Merlin and went to pour the rest of the vial onto his hand, but it was suddenly dislodged from his hand. Merlin sat up, gripping the vial, and emptied its contents onto his own hand. He began stroking Arthur’s stiff dick, slicking it up. Arthur was already close, and he wasn’t going to last much longer with the sight of Merlin’s hand wrapped around his dick. He shoved Merlin back down, and aligned the tip of his penis with Merlin’s entrance. Arthur looked up at Merlin. Merlin gave him an impatient nod.

He slowly pressed his tip into Merlin, keeping his eyes on his face. “You okay?”

“Keep going,” Merlin urged, desperate for more. Arthur continued pushing in. The sensation of Arthur filling him was better than anything he could have imagined. Once he was fully in, he let out a groan of bliss. Merlin’s ass clenching around him nearly sent him over the edge. He wrapped his arms behind Merlin’s back and kissed him deeply. Merlin did the same, rocking his hips, and Arthur got the message. He pulled out a small amount, and thrusted forward. Merlin hummed in approval. He continued thrusting and grunting, pulling out a little more each time.

With a particularly hard thrust, he hit that spot within Merlin, and Merlin threw his head back with a moan. “There, Arthur,” Merlin mewled.

Arthur moved to his neck, kissing and biting. “You’re so good, Merlin,” he panted and grabbed Merlin's hand, intertwining their fingers. He aimed just right, leaving Merlin gasping. Merlin was gripping him tightly, rocking in time with his thrusts. Arthur moved his hips faster and faster, completely impassioned.

“Arthur, I--” Merlin’s voice was breathless as he wrapped his legs around Arthur. Arthur gave Merlin’s dick a stroke, and that was all it took. Merlin cried out as he came, loudly, and Arthur quickly clasped a hand over his mouth. Merlin clenched around his dick, writhing as he rode out his orgasm. Not a moment later, Arthur was coming with a guttural moan, filling Merlin with his hot release. He collapsed on top of Merlin, removing his hand from his mouth, and they both remained unmoving, their breathing labored.

“That was… fantastic,” Merlin swooned, brushing Arthur’s bangs away from his sweaty face.

“You were _well_ worth the wait.” Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s lips, and finally pulled out of him. “But damn it, Merlin, I thought the guards were going to hear you and break down the door.”

“And whose fault is that?” Merlin sassed. They both laughed, and Arthur was a bit proud of himself. Arthur grabbed the end of a sheet and began wiping off Merlin’s stomach. “Hey! _Someone_ has to wash those tomorrow,” Merlin chided indignantly.

Arthur grinned. “I’ll help you.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not. We’ll start after we have a bath in the morning,” Arthur suggested. Merlin grinned ear to ear. He could _really_ get used to this.

He pulled back the covers of Arthur’s bed and they slipped underneath, nestling together. They were both perfectly at ease, warm and worn out. Merlin had Arthur, who finally fully understood him, and Arthur had Merlin, who was just perfectly Merlin. And that was all they needed.

“I love you, Merlin.”

“And I love you, Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, congratulations! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
